Love Is Meant For Losers Like Us
by ruby5602
Summary: Darren and Kurt love each other, they're both in Glee and they're intimate, too. Rated M for romance and Mpreg is here too! Don't like it? Don't read. Lemons, Mpreg, yaoi, boys' love.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! Hi there, whoever's reading this! I love the pairing Klaine, and I couldn't find any good ones lately, so I'm going to try to write a bit. Sorry this chapter's so short, the others will most likely be longer. See you at the bottom~**

* * *

><p>"Kurt?"<p>

Kurt peeked around the corner at the sound of Blaine's deep voice, looking over to the bed where Blaine lay. He paused in putting on powder, "Yes, Blaine?" "What happened last night?" Blaine's voice was confused and he held his head, wishing his headache would go away.

Kurt looked back to his reflection in the mirror, blushing as he put down the powder in his hands. He bit his lip and stood up, walking over to his bed slowly. He sat beside Blaine, looking deeply into the other gay man's eyes. He gave a tiny smile and gently put his hand on Blaine's.

"Let's just say its hard for me to move."

Blaine looked clueless for a moment, then blushed. "Oh my God, Kurt, you let me do that?" He whispered, eyes wide.

Kurt gave another small smile and moved the collar of his shirt down to reveal a several hickeys and love bites on his neck. "Yeah, I did, Blaine...And it was wonderful." He said very softly, looking down at the bed.

"Well, since I can't remember last night...Would you allow me to refresh my memory?" Blaine asked, his voice soft as silk as he leaned close to Kurt's face.

A million different things were running through Kurt's mind, most of which consisted of "Oh my God, he's doing to do it again!"

Kurt's eyes were wide and he blushed, "I suppose it couldn't hurt..." He murmured lightly, leaning in to complete the kiss.

Their warm, soft lips met halfway. Kurt's were bruised from last night, but they tasted like he just applied cherry lip gloss.

Blaine found himself licking Kurt's lips, just because the lip gloss mixed with the taste of Kurt tasted amazing. "You taste good," He couldn't help but murmur.

Kurt, however, already knew this. "I know...You told me multiple times last night." He mused softly, gasping slightly when he felt a nibble on his lips. Blaine smirked slightly and pulled Kurt onto him, "You're so cute, Kurt." He murmured.

~Two weeks later

"Oh my God, I think I'm getting fat." Kurt said, frowning as he stared down at his stomach while lifting his stomach up in his mirror.

Blaine's arms appeared around Kurt's waist's, his chin resting on Kurt's shoulder, "Impossible. You're not getting fat, I promise." He said, smiling. He moved his hand over Kurt's stomach and kept it there. He felt a tiny bump there, but then again, they had just ate a huge meal at Breadsticks.  
>Kurt smiled at Blaine and kissed his cheek, "Well, if you don't think so...it must not be true." He hummed before kissing Blaine. Blaine smiled and pressed him against the bed, "You know, we're kind of alone..."<p>

"I do know, but we have got to study for our History test tomorrow." Kurt said, pushing him off him with a roll of his eyes. "Maybe later, though." He teased, winking at him.

"Fine..." Blaine whined.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, the bottom! Really, really short chapter. _" I skipped sex this time...sorry. There will be some eventually, though.<strong>


	2. Love is Messy

**So...wow. So many Author Alerts, Story Alerts, etc...But only one comment? I got inspired by all the people reading it now. ^^ Since I love comments so much, and I'm a greedy person, I must have at least seven comments for me to even start writing the next chapter, otherwise you guys aren't getting any. :P Comments can be anything, whether they're constructive critisim, pointing out a grammar mistake, ideas for the story, or whatever, it's still going to make me happy. Even if it's hate, that still means you read it, right? I'll even accept a "cool" or an "awesome" ^^ **

* * *

><p><em>So this is what you missed on Klaine:<em>

_Blaine and Kurt went to Rachel's party where Blaine and her kissed. Kurt didn't like that too much, even if they're not dating. Kurt took the drunk Blaine home to his house, Blaine confessing his feelings for Kurt and Kurt doing the same back. Eventually, they had sex and then Blaine woke up confused, having a second round with Kurt in the morning. Two weeks later, Kurt thinks he's getting fat. But maybe he's not eating too much._

_And that's what you missed on KLAINE!_

Blaine walked down the halls of Mckinley High, or more like struting. His walk was confident and his eyes were locked on Kurt. Said boy was at his locker, putting his books up.

Kurt looked up at Blaine when he leaned against the lockers beside him.

"Hi, Kurt. Ready for our date?" Blaine asked, arching a perfect eyebrow as a sweet smile appeared on his face.

Kurt looked over Blaine's outfit quickly, biting his lip a bit at the tight black skinny jeans he was wearing. Trying very hard not to blush, he smiled at Blaine. "Yes." He said with an excited nod.

He wrapped his arm around Blaine's, hugging it as they walked through the halls. His smile slowly faded when he saw some of the looks people were giving them, but Blaine's reassuring voice in his ear made him smile once again. "Ignore them, they're just jealous."

Kurt and Blaine headed towards Blaine's car to drive to Breadsticks, chatting the whole way there.

As Kurt sat in the passenger's seat, his eyes finally drifted from the window towards his stomach. He pulled up his shirt a bit and bit his lip. There was a tiny, spred out, quater-sized bump there. "Look, Blaine, I'm telling you I'm getting fat!" He said, pointing to his stomach and looked at Blaine.

"I'm trying to drive, Kurt, but I can assure you that you're not getting fat."

But Kurt wasn't hearing any of it Blaine's reassurance. "If I gain anymore weight I won't be able to fit into my new Christian Lactroix collection!" He gasped, holding his hands over his mouth.

"Kurt, Kurt...Kurt!"

Kurt shut his babling mouth and looked over at Blaine; Blaine glanced at him quickly, "You're not getting fat, I promise. You're the skinnest, most beautiful boy in the world. You're perfect."

Kurt's cheeks warmed up and he smiled, looking at his lap before glancing up once more as they arrived at Breadsticks.

Once they were seated at their table, Kurt looked over the menu with hungry eyes. Everything looked good. Everything.

"What are you getting, Kurt?"

"Uh...Lasagna," Kurt replied quickly, glancing at Blaine with a smile. Blaine smiled back, "Awesome, that's what I'm getting." He chimed happily.

Blaine smiled, "Thank you," He said to the waitress as she sat down their plates. "Mhmm, smells good." He chirped, salting his food quickly before taking a bite.

Kurt on the other hand, thought it smelled disgusting. It smelt like rotten eggs and moldy cheese, and he nodded slightly. "Yeah...smells good..." He said, biting his lip. He slowly took a bite, making a face when he ate it.

_I think I'm going to throw up... _He thought with a frown. "Uh, I'll be right back." He said quickly to Blaine, rushing towards the bathroom.

Blaine blinked and stood up, running towards the bathroom when he heard Kurt throwing up violently.

The waitress, smacking her gum and carrying her phone and a plate in her hands. She texted on her phone while she said, "Sorry, sir, I accidnetly gave you the wrong..." She trailed off when she saw that nobody was there. "Meal..." She finished.

* * *

><p><strong>God, this one was short, too! It looks a lot longer on WordPad. Anyways~ Review, add to your favorites, tell your friends, and don't forget the most important thing...Love on Klaine!3<strong>


End file.
